Shirou chan
by Samusa
Summary: One Shot. Matsumoto wakes Hitsugaya in the middle of the night, needing his help with a little problem XD


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does, and I don't make any money with this. Duh. _

_A/N: A short one shot that I wrote after a challenge (see author notes at the end) and uh... I'm sorry, if some of you are waiting for an update of "The Enemy's Body", I didn't forget it or anything, it's just a tiny writer's block. I'm working on it. Meh. (and _translating_ my Hitsu/Matsu fics is easier anyway XD) Haha, sorry for rambling. _

_Thanks to my beta Annääää! ;) _

**Shirou-chan**

by Samusa

It was the middle of the night when someone knocked at Hitsugaya Toushirou's door. Only half awake, but completely annoyed, he pulled the blanket over his head. In the case there was some kind of emergency in which he would be needed as a taichou, he was sure he would have noticed already. Torn between being asleep and awake he was certain there was just someone out there mad enough, getting on his nerves this late at night.

The knocking continued. Louder this time.

Hitsugaya sighed and hid his head under the pillow. Putting two and two together, he knew who...

Someone knocked – actually pounded – again against his door.

Not even his thoughts he could think through until the end. "MATSUMOTO! Go away!", he shouted, now completely awake and 101 percent annoyed .

"Taichouuuu! Please open the door, it's raining!!" a voice from outside wailed.

His eyebrow was twitching. "Then go home, it's _not _raining _there_, I suppose!"

"I can't, taichou!"

He grumbled and put the blanket away. Knowing Matsumoto she probably wouldn't go away without him having opened the door at least once. In bare feet he shuffled over the tatami mat in direction of the door and finally opened it. "What?", he asked.

Matsumoto was looking at her taichou with big eyes, which annoyed Hitsugaya even more. "_What_?", he asked again.

"Ohhh, taichou! How cuuuute! There are lines on your face from sleeping!" Delightedly she pointed at her taichou's face. Matsumoto had to control herself not to hug him now – even more so, as Hyourinmaru wasn't glued to his back and he was wearing nothing but a simple yukata. He was looking like the kid that he actually was.

Hitsugaya on the other hand couldn't find any of this very amusing. He had to count until ten in his mind, as not to strangle his lazy fukutaichou. One more sentence including his person and the word cute and he would forget himself. "Did you stand here in the rain to tell me that?", he growled.

Suddenly reminded of what she actually wanted, she became nervous. "N-no. Not exactly." She laughed embarrassed. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya started feeling guilty for Matsumoto being soaked and letting her stand in the rain all the time. "Do you want to come in then?", he asked. Matsumoto had to stop herself from giggling, because Hitsugaya taichou always tried not to let anyone notice when he cared for someone – yet he always failed.

"Thanks taichou...but...actually...I..." Just at this moment Matsumoto was imagining how her taichou was eating her alive. Not that she really had done something wrong...it all depended on the point of view...on her point of view anyway.

"Matsumoto!"

"Errr..." Back from her frightening thoughts she looked at the young and annoyed shinigami's face in front of her. "Well...I have lost something and I really really have to find it before someone else does." She cleared her throat.

Dear God, Hitsugaya was convinced he didn't want to listen to the rest of the story. He asked anyway. "And what _did_ you lose?"

"Eheh..."

"Matsumoto", he growled. She let her head down. Less than five minutes later, after Matsumoto had confessed her little problem, Hitsugaya was running around with her in the pouring rain. "I can't believe it, a _cat_?"

"Awww, taichou. I understood you don't like the idea as you said that the first time. As I've said, I'm sorry."

"You know pets are not allowed. Can you imagine the chaos would be if every shinigami brings their oh so cute little pets along?" Hitsugaya sighed. "You can get into trouble for this."

"It's just a little kitty!" It couldn't be all that bad, even if Soul Society was full of insane people following the law too closely.

"Yamamoto soutaichou is allergic to cats", Hitsugaya added dryly.

"Ehhh??", in Matsumoto's imagination, this time, it was the old man – while sneezing - who ate her alive.

"Well, whoever finds that cat before we do won't have any reason to think it was yours, right?" The next second Matsumoto became suspiciously quiet. Hisugaya tried to stay calm. Very calm. "_Right_, Matsumoto?"

"..."

"Matsumoto." His voice was threatening.

"Uhh..well...to be exact...the cat has a collar..." Hitsugaya's eyebrow started twitching again. "...with its name and..."

"And?" Once again Hitsugaya was sure he didn't really want to hear it.

"Written on the back is: Mascot of Tenth Division."

Of course. He knew he would be connected to this sooner or later. He would have been surprised otherwise. "MATSUMOTO!!"

"Sorry, taichou." She made a long face.

Hitsugaya was about to lecture Matsumoto when he was interrupted by a "meow". Perplexed, he and Matsumoto looked down at a small white – and soaked - cat that looked back at them, as if expecting them to do something. Hitsugaya took a deep breath. "I'd say you're lucky."

Matsumoto's heart lightened, but was as heavy as a stone the very next second as she saw that her taichou had already picked up the kitten. "Uh, taichou. Don't burden yourself with it now, I'll take ca..."

"Shirou-chan?" (1)

Too late.

Hitsugaya had taken a closer look at the name on the collar. His eyebrow was twitching without any sign of control, while he was staring his fukutaichou into the ground. She just hadn't given that cat his..._nickname_?

"I thought it..." She took a step back from her taichou. "...f-fits." And so she ran. If her taichou followed her or not, his look had scared her to death and she just didn't want to risk anything. While running, she did some math in her head, thinking how much paperwork she probably would have to do to sweeten him.

END

_(1) shirou - white,  
shirou-chan - good name for white kitten XD _

_A/N: So the challenge included: Hitsu and Matsu (of course!), a rainy night and a cat. XD Yeah, uh, I wrote a kind of angsty fic first (still have it, haha), but I suck at angst fanfics so this one shot turned out instead. Yay me (cough). Oh and, I know the whole cat thing is a bit...I mean there's Yoruichi and all, but that doesn't really count, does it? XD _

_So, let me know what you think, please:) _

_(oh and if you want, you can tell me, what kind of story I should translate next: I have another random one shot including Matsu and her paper work problem, a xxxHolic crossover one shot with Hitsu as young(er) child, a cracky one shot that deals with Sleeping Beauty XD and a fanfic in which Hitsu and Matsu have known each other in real life, slightly AU-ish if the whole time thing matters to you..._

_I'll translate them anyway, one by one (fear me XD), but if anyone has special wishes, let me know... )_

_Sorry – again – for my ramble attack._


End file.
